Alerte : Zombies
by Lawiki
Summary: Aomine a entendu une nouvelle à la radio... Une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Il allait se battre coûte que coûte... Pour sa survie. [Mais ça restait Aomine, hein...]


**_Hey !_**

 ** _Voici un OS qui trainait depuis un moment dans mon PC... Donc je le poste sans même réfléchir, après avoir eu la correction d'Alsco-Chan, que je remercie énormément pour son boulot . !_**

 ** _En espérant que vous apprécierez un minimum cette histoire !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 **~ ALERTE : INVASION ~**

* * *

\- Mochi, Mochi, Aominecchi ?

\- KISE ! Nous sommes en état d'urgence ! Ça a commencé !

\- Hein ?! DÉJÀ ?!

\- Ouais, déjà ! Alors bouge toi le cul, j'arrive à Kaijo !

\- Bien reçu, Aominecchi !

Aomine et Kise raccrochèrent, sans se concerter. La menace venait de se manifester, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Aomine courait à travers les dédales de rue, bousculant bon nombre de personnes qui le huaient à son passage. Mais ces inconscients ne comprenaient définitivement rien… Ils n'avaient pas du tout conscience de ce qui était en train de se tramer. Lui, il l'avait vu… Il savait. Il fallait qu'il agisse.

Son premier réflexe a été de joindre son ancien coéquipier. Tout simplement parce que c'était le seul qui était capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sans poser de questions ni rétorquer ce que le métisse disait. C'était le seul qui lui faisait une confiance absolue, dans ce genre de situation.

Daiki ne regardait même plus où il allait, il faisait juste attention à ce que personne ne l'approche de trop prêt. Il assurait ses arrières, sautant par dessus les obstacles, et évitait le plus possible tout ce qui lui semblait suspect. La menace était trop proche pour jouer au héro pour le moment. Il lui fallait du renfort.

Après un dernier dérapage en règle, il arriva à la rue menant au lycée de Kise. Ce dernier patientait d'ailleur devant le portail, téléphone en main, et attendant l'arrivée du métis, une mine inquiète peinte sur le visage.

Aomine s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflé. Kise le prit par les épaules pour le soutenir et pour le questionner sur l'état complet de la situation.

\- Aominecchi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?!

\- Kise… Attends, laisse moi reprendre mon souffle…

Kise continua de maintenir son camarade, alors que celui-ci avait l'air à l'article de la mort. En sueur et essoufflé comme s'il avait couru pour sa vie, il s'accrochait à lui, mettant tout son poids sur le pauvre blondinet qui était obligé de le porter. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- J'ai… A la radio… J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau virus… Et… Ça a commencé Kise…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé, Aominecchi ?

\- L'invasion… Je l'ai vu… A Too, c'est déjà foutu… Beaucoup se sont fait toucher…

\- Oh mon dieu, Aominecchi… Je suis désolée… - _Dit-il, vraiment peiné pour son camarade._

\- Nan, nan… Je les aimais pas de tout façon !

L'avantage, c'était que même dans un moment critique ou dans une situation catastrophique, Aomine parvenait à garder son sang froid et à rester détaché des événements. Il relativisait avec beaucoup d'empathie. Comme toujours.

\- Mais il faut faire quelque chose pour les autres ! Il faut réunir les troupes ! - _Reprit Aomine, en bon leader d'escouade._

\- Oui ! On peut déjà aller chercher Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi ! Ça reste le plus près pour nous…

\- T'as raison. Allons chercher Tetsu et l'autre !

\- … Et Kagamicchi… ?

\- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tetsu et l'autre... Bakagami pourrait nous servir d'appât en cas d'urgence.

\- C'est cruel ça, Aominecchi !

\- Tu bouffes ou tu te fais bouffer, Kise ! Y a pas de règles à ce jeu, tu comprends ?! C'est même pas un jeu d'ailleurs ! - _Dit-il, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras._

\- Mais Aominecchi…

Aomine s'approcha de son comparse, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il fallait que Kise comprenne tout de suite et maintenant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils prirent le temps de se perdre dans les iris de l'autre. Ils allaient certainement vivre beaucoup d'horreurs à partir de maintenant, il fallait qu'ils aient en tête quelque chose de familier pour garder l'esprit clair.

D'une voix grave, mais strict, Aomine rappela son ami à l'ordre.

\- Tout le monde ne va peut être pas s'en sortir, Kise. C'est comme ça, il faut t'y faire dès le début.

Il le relâcha, reculant doucement d'un pas pour laisser le temps à son camarade d'intégrer cette information. Après quelques secondes, Aomine se craqua la nuque et reprit la parole.

\- Tu te souviens des règles, Kise ?

\- Ouais, je les connais par coeur, ne t'en fais pas pour moi Aominecchi… Je te suis de très près. - _Réagit Kise, de nouveau prêt à faire face._

\- Bien. On va chercher Tetsu…

\- Et Kagamicchi… - _Rappela Kise, pour être sûr que le métisse n'oublie pas sa Némésis._

\- Et lui, ouais. Enfin, on verra sur place… Et après on va chercher des armes. A mon signal, on y va ? Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

\- GO !

Les deux amis foncèrent vers leur prochaine destination : Le Lycée Seirin. Il fallait qu'il sauve l'ombre de tous les dangers de ce monde. Il en était de leur devoir.

Et Bakagami, au passage. Soit dit en passant. Il pourrait être utile, comme l'a souligné un peu plus haut Aomine.

Dans les différentes rues de Tokyo, les gens pouvaient observer deux jeunes hommes courir à en perdre haleine, sans aucune explication concrète. Personne ne les traquait, alors… Pourquoi ils avaient l'air de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi ils se cachaient derrières les murs avant de changer de rues ou avant de passer devant une ruelle ?

Certains jureraient avoir vu l'un des deux garçons faire une roulade au sol, dans une tentative de rester discret. Tentative qui fut un échec, mais vu qu'il n'y a aucune preuve valable, nous dirons pour le bien de la crédibilité de ce jeune homme, que ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

La seule chose que je suis en droit de vous dire, c'est que celui qui a tenté de faire un truc cool -sûrement dans sa tête- avait une cravate rayé rouge et noir. Et pas à l'endroit habituel.

C'était invraisemblable. Mais les gens tentaient de faire abstraction de l'agitation ambiante. Pour eux, tout était normal… Ils vivaient leur petit train-train quotidien, seulement sortis de leur routine habituelle pour ces quelques secondes où ils croisèrent ces deux jeunes hommes… Mais s'ils savaient...

Les deux comparses arrivèrent rapidement devant Seirin, où l'entraînement matinal venait de commencer. Ils accélérèrent leur cadence une dernière fois, puisant dans leur volonté de survivre.

Ils ouvrirent la porte dans un grand fracas, refermant derrière eux comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Ils se plaquèrent tous les deux contre le double battant, collèrent leur oreille au bois pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'équipe de Seirin au complet qui se demandait bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Un silence surpris planait dans le gymnase, alors que chaque joueur se regardaient pour tenter de trouver une explication rationnelle.

\- Oï, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous fout…

\- CHUT ! Tais-toi !

Kagami écarquilla les yeux à cet ordre soudain.

\- Oï, tu me parles autrement Aho…

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER, BAKAGAMI !

Kuroko, conscient de ce qui était en train de se tramer, posa une main rassurante sur le bras de sa lumière, l'incitant à écouter le basané.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant, où les questions et les non-dits fusaient dans l'esprit de tous, Kise et Aomine se relevèrent, essoufflés et tremblants de leur course. Ils firent face à leur assemblée, un air sérieux et déterminé collé au visage.

\- Tetsu… Il faut qu'on parle. Vite.

\- Aomine-kun, tu sais que nous sommes en plein entraînement.

\- Bordel, mais Tetsu ! Tu vois pas qu'il y a plus important que l'entraînement, là ?!

Kuroko soupira discrètement. Il rassura ses camarades et incita Kagami a s'approcher de ses anciens coéquipiers. Les deux observaient furieusement tout ce qui les entouraient, se méfiant de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer la situation, Aomine-kun ?

Le dit Aomine-kun prit soudain une expression grave. Ses yeux fixèrent son ancienne ombre, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation était catastrophique.

\- Tetsu… Ça a commencé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé, Aomine-kun ?

\- L'invasion…

Kuroko tenta de garder son calme à ces mots. Il ne fallait ni paniquer, ni tenter de s'opposer. S'il comprenait bien ce qu'il se tramait… Effectivement, l'heure était grave. Pour tous.

\- L'invasion ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ahomine ?! - _Intervient Kagami, un peu largué._

\- Les zombies, Kagamicchi ! L'invasion de zombies ! L'apocalypse ! Il faut faire quelque chose, vite !

\- What the Fuck, Dude… Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, encore ?!

\- C'est pas des conneries, Bakagami ! J'ai entendu qu'un virus s'était répandu, et moi non plus je ne voulais pas y croire au début ! Mais des gens on déjà été touché à Too, des gens innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Il faut qu'on se protège ! On n'a pas le temps de blablater, il faut qu'on se dépêche !

L'ombre comprit à cet instant que Kagami les croyais. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup pour le convaincre. Le teint de l'As de Seirin devenait livide au fil des secondes, ses yeux étaient perdu dans les vagues et il recula d'un pas sous le choque. En tant que bon ricain, il ne pouvait pas nier à avoir toujours cru que cela pouvait arriver un jour. Mais d'habitude, tout cela se passait aux Stats. Alors… Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Notons quand même la mauvaise foi d'Aomine, qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre tout à l'heure, qu'il n'aimait pas ses camarades de Lycée et qu'il s'en foutait complètement d'eux. Mais pour convaincre ses proches d'agir et de se bouger, il était prêt à tout.

Kagami reprit lentement ses esprits et décida d'intervenir entre les deux joueurs de la génération des miracles, qui débattait sur leurs futurs actions. Il leur fallait un plan d'attaque.

\- … Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? - _Dit Kagami, apeuré._

\- On se casse. On prend des armes et on cherche un abris. On fait le pleins de denrées et on prie pour nos vies. Voilà, ce qu'on fait.

\- Mais… Il faut prévenir les autres ! On ne peut pas laisser notre équipe comme ça !

\- On ne peut pas, Bakagami ! Sur on se balade dans les rues en groupe, on va devenir des proies faciles ! On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde !

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, Kagami-kun, je te le promets. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux…

\- Mais, Kuroko ! Il faut les prévenir au moins !

\- Non, j'insiste Kagami-kun. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ils vont s'en sortir.

Kagami ne comprenait pas comment son ombre pouvait laisser de côté l'équipe… C'était… Incohérent par rapport à la façon de penser de Kuroko.

Mais après une légère réflexion, il pensait comprendre l'élucubration de son ami. Il ne fallait pas provoquer une émeute. Comme celles qu'il y avait dans les films. Il fallait à tout prix que tout le monde garde son calme. S'ils restaient dans le gymnase et qu'à l'alerte générale, ils barricadaient les lieux, tout se passerait bien ! Décidément, Kuroko était toujours plus rapide que lui pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'impliquaient les choses. Lui était beaucoup trop impulsif. Alors… Cette fois, il allait écouter ce qu'on lui disait. En espérant qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Vu sa réflexion, il aurait été presque normal de penser qu'il valait mieux rester lui aussi à l'abris jusqu'à l'alerte générale. Mais… On parle de Kagami.

\- C'est bon ?! On va pouvoir y aller ?! - _Intervient Aomine, pressé._

\- Ouais… Ouais… Je vous suis.

\- Cool ! Alors, ce qu'on fait… C'est qu'une fois la porte ouverte, on fonce chez Tetsu. Il y a forcément des armes utilisables dans ta cave. En plus, on peut entrer et sortir par l'extérieur, ça nous laissera plus de chance d'être rapides et efficaces. La porte s'ouvre, on fonce, on ne se retourne pas et on continue quoi qu'il arrive. Compris ?

\- Compris. - _Répondirent Kagami et Kise._

\- Bien. On y va ! Go, go, go !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant passer Aomine et Kise qui effectivement, sprintait à une allure incroyable. Kagami se retourna une dernière fois vers ses coéquipiers, les larmes aux yeux, priant pour les revoir un jour.

\- Faites attention à vous les gars…

Il s'enfuit derrière Aomine et Kise, sans se retourner et retenant ses larmes.

Kuroko soupira une nouvelle fois. Il rassura ses coéquipiers et referma la porte du gymnase derrière lui et suivit les trois as.

Il sortit son téléphone portable, ralentissant un peu sa cadence. De toute façon, ils ne feront pas attention à lui avant d'arriver devant sa maison.

Il composa un numéro bien connu de sa personne, et attendit la fin des tonalités pour informer son interlocuteur de la situation. Il lui fallait des renforts...

Les trois comparses étaient en train de tout donner pour arriver à leur destination.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Kuroko, même si le trajet leur a semblé durer des heures. Ils se stoppèrent devant la porte extérieure menant à la cave et se regardèrent vaguement avant qu'Aomine ne se permette d'ouvrir l'entrée, sans demander l'avis des propriétaires.

La pièce sur laquelle s'ouvrit la porte était sombre, et peu rassurante. Seule la lumière extérieure venant de la porte ouverte leur permettait de discerner quelque chose. Un petit escalier, seulement de quelques marches leur permettait d'atteindre le sous-sol de la famille Kuroko.

\- Et donc… Qui y va en premier ? - _Demanda Kise, pas très rassuré de l'obscurité de l'endroit._

\- J'y vais. Je me porte volontaire. - _Répondit Aomine, sûr de lui._

Les deux autres l'observèrent, avec toute l'admiration du monde. Aomine faisait preuve d'un courage sans faille, même dans les pires situations. La panthère refusait de se faire mordre au cou et de se laisser abattre.

\- Suivez moi de près, mais attendez mon signal pour savoir si la voie est libre. Compris ?

Kagami et Kise hôchèrent la tête, dans un acquiescement similaire. Le basané fit un premier pas, testant la solidité des marches et guettant les potentiels réactions que pourraient provoquer leur entrée dans la pièce.

Avec minutie et prudence, les trois comparses bientôt rejoints par Kuroko, descendirent dans un silence pesant. Ils osaient à peine respirer, par peur de rester coincé en bas avec un zombie…

A la dernière marche, Aomine fit un signe à ses camarades, leur indiquant de ne plus bouger. Il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, en bougeant le moins possible. Son instinct lui disait de faire vite, pour s'assurer de la sécurité de l'endroit. D'un bond, il fonça vers l'interrupteur pour allumer le plafonnier et se plaqua contre le mur, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne… Ou plutôt, quelque chose…

Kise retenait sa respiration, tandis que Kagami essayait de calmer son souffle, pour ne pas tout gâcher.

Satisfait de trouver la pièce vide de toute vie, Aomine prit soin de faire descendre ses comparses, puis barricada la porte principale par laquelle ils sont entrés, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire attaquer en douce. Toutes sorties et toutes entrées étaient maintenant hors de danger.

Tous soufflèrent un bon coup, un léger rire passa la barrière des lèvres de Kise, alors qu'Aomine se passait une main dans les cheveux, ravi de ne pas trouver un obstacle à son plan.

\- Ok… Ok… Donc… Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve des armes. Et un couvre-chef.

\- Euh… Aomine… Les armes je veux bien. Ça me parait logique… Mais un chapeau ? - _Demanda Kagami, un peu sceptique._

Aomine tiqua de la langue, alors que les autres le regardaient avec une certaine incompréhension…

\- Ouais, un chapeau, du con. T'as jamais remarqué que dans les films qui parlent de zombies, c'est souvent celui qui porte un chapeau qui s'en sort le mieux ?

Kagami et Kise le regardaient comme s'il était en train de devenir dingue… Aomine refit un bruit de bouche, montrant clairement son mécontentement, tandis que Kuroko patientait tranquillement pour savoir ce qui avait encore pu passer par la tête de son ancienne lumière...

\- Rick… Thallahassee… Captain Spaulding… Ils s'en sortent tous ! Et ils ont un chapeau. Et pour moi, ça a forcément un lien. Donc crever tous comme des cons si vous voulez, moi je veux un chapeau. Ou un Bandana… C'est classe un bandana.

\- Ouais, mais le bandeau, ça fait plus Rambo, que chasseur de zombies.

\- MAIS ON S'EN FOUT ! Et puis, moi, je vais pas chasser du zombie, je veux les fuir. Pour l'instant prenez de quoi vous protéger, et c'est tout.

A la façon dont avait Aomine de dire les choses, on pourrait presque penser qu'il avait imaginé ce moment toute sa vie. Ce qui était peut-être, effectivement le cas…

Chacun se dispersa dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir, sans un mot de plus. Aomine commença par retirer sa veste d'uniforme et remonter les manches de sa chemise pour se laisser plus d'amplitude. Il prit sa cravate, entoura son biceps avec avant de faire un noeud. Il ne lui manqua plus qu'une arme et un couvre-chef, et il était paré.

Kise, lui, se décida rapidement pour décrocher une pelle de sur le mur. Il interpella ses camarades pour demander si cela pouvait lui être utile.

\- Yeah, Kise ! Toujours aussi doué pour trouver des trucs utiles ! Garde-la avec toi !

Le blond sourit pour seul réponse. Aomine venait de la féliciter et il en était fier. A son tour, en observant son ami, il retira ce qui lui semblait de trop dans son uniforme. Puis, après réflexion, il chercha quelque chose à mettre sur sa tête, et si au passage il pouvait en trouver d'autres pour ses camarades… Il croyait en la théorie de Daiki, et il voulait que tout le monde vive.

Kagami tomba par hasard sur un pied de biche et arrêta son choix dessus alors qu'Aomine prit une batte de baseball. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'était pas trop mauvais à ce sport, très prisé des japonais. Même si le basket restait son sport de prédilection, il n'était pas dit qu'un ballon de basket soit très utile dans ce genre de situation.

\- Tetsu, tu trouves quelque chose ?

Le petit bleu soupira une nouvelle fois. Discrètement. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une arme avec lui. Premièrement, parce que c'était un petit être pacifique, et deuxièmement… Est-ce que c'était vraiment la seule solution au problème ?

Sans se dépêtrer de son air totalement neutre, Kuroko avança vers un établie et prit un bâton rétractable, qu'il mit dans sa poche, sous l'oeil avisé d'Aomine. Une arme assez utile et maniable selon ce dernier et assez discrète selon Kuroko. Parce que contrairement aux trois autres garçons, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se faire attraper par la police et de devoir leur expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient avec une pelle, une batte et un pied de biche.

Malheureusement pour eux… Ils ne trouvèrent pas de chapeau. Ni de bandana. Ni même un simple torchon pour se couvrir le haut de la tête. Mais Aomine ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

\- Ok, très bien. On est armés et prêts à sortir. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se décide sur un endroit où on pourrait aller. - _Commença Aomine._

\- J'ai souvent vu qu'il était mieux de s'éloigner des villes, pour être plus en sécurité… - _Continua Kagami._

\- Mouais… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je pense que le plus simple serait d'aller en forêt pour…

Kagami s'arrêta de parler à la vue du changement d'expression de son rival. C'était comme si… Il avait l'air horrifié par ses propos.

\- La forêt… ?

\- Bah ouais, la forêt… Il est où le problème ?

\- Tu veux nous tuer, c'est ça ?

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aominecchi ?!

\- La forêt…

Aomine jeta un regard par dessous aux autres, comme s'il voulait savoir s'ils étaient bien sérieux. Il jeta sa batte sur le sol, dans un boucan de tous les diables, une expression colérique l'accompagnant.

\- Parce que ça ne vous suffit pas d'être poursuivi par des zombies, c'est ça ?! En plus de ça, vous voulez affronter les Wendigos ?! Bravo Bakagami, bien, bonne idée ! Allons tous nous faire buter, bien sagement ! - _Eclata Aomine, en criant sur son comparse._

Les Wendigos… Ces créatures humanoïdes nées de cannibalisme, qui arpentaient le plus souvent les forêts. La plupart du temps, elles étaient nyctalopes, ce qui n'arrangeait définitivement pas leur problème, si jamais ils tombaient sur ces êtres à la limite du démoniaque en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils seraient en position de faiblesse… Ce n'était clairement pas la rencontre à faire pour passer un bon séjour, puisqu'ils étaient tout sauf de bons animateurs de vacances.

\- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé… - _Répondit le rouquin, horrifié à la mention de ces créatures._

Aomine soupira, accompagné de Kuroko. Mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons…

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ai des forêts à Tokyo, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun… - _Tenta d'intervenir Kuroko._

\- Un bosquet, ça fonctionne aussi… Non ? - _Intervient Kise, tentant de calmer la tension qui habitait son ami._

Le basané effectua quelques pas, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Si déjà ils le croyait pour les zombies, c'était une bonne chose. Pour eux tous. Pour leur survie… Il n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter des problèmes avec les Wendigos.

Dans tous les cas, ils étaient tous d'accord pour ne pas aller en forêt. Ce qui était une bonne chose, selon le leader du groupe. Il aurait été quelque peu attristé de devoir laisser ses camarades en plan et tracer sa route de son propre côté, juste parce qu'ils refusaient de l'écouter. Mais ça réglait pas ses derniers questionnements… Où pouvaient-ils aller ?

Il leur fallait un endroit où ils pourraient se barricader, tout en ayant un accès facile vers l'extérieur, en cas d'attaque…

Ou tout simplement, un endroit vide de tout…

\- La meilleure solution, ça serait de se rendre au Mont Fuji. - _Dit Aomine, dans un calme qui se veut olympien._

\- … Ça fait quand même loin, Aominecchi, non ?

\- J'crois que Hyuga m'avait dit qu'il y avait le Mont Takao, plus près… Pas vrai, Kuroko ?

\- C'est vrai Kagami-kun.

\- Mouais… Mais y a pas une forêt aussi, de ce côté là ?! - _Demanda Aomine, qui préférait nettement aller s'exiler du côté du point culminant du Japon._

\- Si, Aomine-kun.

\- BAH VOILA ! Donc non, pas là-bas, on ira au Mont Fuji.

Les trois autres acquicèrent, puisqu'eux aussi voulaient éviter les forêts, convaincus par ce que leur avait dit l'As de Too.

\- Mais en parlant de Mont Takao… On pourrait prévenir Midorimacchi, non ?

\- Nan. Perte de temps.

Décidément, il valait mieux ne plus contrarier et chercher à déjouer les plans d'Aomine. Mais quelque part, Kise se disait qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, et s'il devait aller se réfugier dans les montagnes, de l'autre côté de Tokyo… C'était mieux pour eux de penser d'abord à leur survie. Il ne fallait pas jouer les héros. Les autres s'en sortirait, enfin, il l'espérait de tout son coeur…

\- Et comment on va jusqu'au Mont Fuji, Aomine ? On prend le train ?

\- … On a bien fait de te prendre avec nous, comme je le disais à Kise, je sens que tu nous seras utile à un moment.

"En tant que appât". Aomine n'osa pas le dire à haute voix, mais il le pensa très fort. Kise hocha docilement la tête à la phrase de son ami, presque convaincu qu'il avait raison, comprenant maintenant pourquoi le métis avait dit cela concernant Kagami.

Oui c'était moche, mais il s'agissait de survie ! Donc pour le coup, on ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et dans la bienveillance. S'ils voulaient survivre longtemps, il fallait qu'ils aient avec eux des personnes complémentaires et qui n'était pas à la limite de gagner un Darwin Awards à chaque minute pour ses idées à la con, comme dirait Aomine. Si Kagami voulait se suicider, c'était sans eux !

\- T'en as d'autres des bonnes idées comme ça ? Genre, tu veux nous emmener à l'endroit où se réunissent approximativement TOUS les habitants des Tokyo ? Un lieu où on sera enfermé, sans aucune échappatoire ?

\- Ouais, ok c'était une idée de merde, Ahomine. Mais t'as mieux toi ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on peut pas prendre une voiture, et qu'à pied, on en a pour… Tetsu, combien de temps à pied ?

\- Approximativement vingt heures.

\- Vingt heures ?! Tu parles de mes idées, Aho, mais clairement, c'est un coup foireux ton truc !

\- Eh ! Tu la fermes Bakag…

\- Hey ! J'ai trouvé d'autres lieux sur Internet ! C'est des montagnes aussi, et y a pas de forêt ! - _S'exclama Kise, content d'avoir pu trouver une solution alternative._

\- Combien de temps de marche ?

\- Mh… A peu près huit heures, je crois, pour les plus proches. Comme le Mont Jinba !

\- Bien. On part dans cette direction. Et à pied. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire ?

Tous secouèrent la tête, en signe de négation.

\- Bien… Donc, il faut qu'on trouve de la nourriture et… C'était quoi ce bruit ?! - _S'interrompit-il à l'entente d'un bruit suspect._

\- Sûrement ma grand-mère, Aomine-kun. Elle doit être à l'étage.

\- … C'est un zombie ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, non, Aomine-kun.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, hein… Faut qu'on se casse. Je suis désolé pour ta mamie Tetsu, mais faut qu'on y aille.

\- Aye, je vous suis.

Aomine écarquilla un peu les yeux, au fait que Kuroko ne bronche pas une seconde à laisser sa chère grand-mère derrière lui. C'était… Un membre de sa famille à qui il tenait beaucoup, cette femme l'ayant presque élevé… Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas comme si lui avait prit le temps de prévenir ses parents, mais… Ce n'était pas la même chose. Ses géniteurs étaient probablement déjà repartie à l'autre bout du monde, donc à part espérer secrètement que ce virus n'ai touché que le Japon… Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Un autre bruit, plus fort cette fois, se manifesta, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de déguerpir au plus vite.

Il fallait qu'ils partent vers l'Ouest pour se diriger vers les terres plus montagneuses du Japon. Alors, Aomine en tête de fil, ils remontèrent les escaliers en deux-deux, ne se préoccupant plus d'un potentiel danger. Ils étaient armés.

Daiki ne se compliqua pas la tâche pour aller vers l'Ouest, il partit vers la gauche, se disant que c'était la bonne direction. Après tout, il a toujours été bon en course d'orientation, selon lui, ce n'était pas le moment que son don autoproclamé lui fasse défaut. Les trois autres le suivirent, sans se poser de question. Il donnait l'impression de savoir où il allait.

Les quatres amis passèrent furtivement à travers la foule, tentant de se faire le moins remarquer possible. Mais décidément c'était un peu foutu avec tout leur attirail. Mais qu'importe, pour eux ce n'était pas important. Si les gens ne se rendaient pas compte de la situation maintenant, et bien… Tant pis pour eux. Les quatres lycéens seraient loin de tout lorsque les émeutes commenceront à se créer dans la ville. Et pour une capitale comme Tokyo… Ça risquait de ne pas être très joli à voir...

Soudain, après plusieurs minutes de courses effrénée, Aomine décida de faire une petite pause, dans un ruelle calme et sans vie.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, penché en avant, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sût tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il manquait une personne. Et c'était quand même con, parce que c'était celui dans lequel il mettait le plus d'espoir…

Kise avait disparu.

Tetsu était bien là, totalement essoufflé et donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait faire un malaise à n'importe quel moment mais il était présent.

Kagami aussi était là. Appuyé dos contre un mur, la tête relevée en arrière, et les yeux fermés.

Il allait peut-être devoir calmer le rythme s'il veut que tout le monde arrive à bon port. Ou à bonne montagne, en l'occurrence.

Mais Kise… Aomine se mordit la lèvre, vraiment peiné d'avoir perdu son camarade en cours de route… Il n'était peut-être pas bien loin… Il devait vérifier…

\- Les gars, ne bougez pas, ne faites pas trop de bruits, je vais voir si Kise… Si Kise… S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

Prenant sa batte avec lui, le basané marcha silencieusement et méthodiquement dans l'allée, un poids énorme lui pesant sur les épaules.

A l'entrée de la ruelle, Aomine jeta un oeil à droite et à gauche, avant de sortir entièrement et de marcher quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait absolument aucune tête blonde. Il vérifia rapidement son portable, mais ne vit strictement aucun appel en absence… Aucun message…

Il décida rapidement de mettre fin à ses recherches. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Et il ne voulait surtout pas retrouver son ami… Dans un mauvais état. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à le supporter…

Il retourna donc sur ses pas, tête baissée, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'était une énorme erreur…

Il entendit beaucoup trop tard que quelqu'un le suivait. Enfin… Quelqu'un, ce n'était plus très sur…

C'est en voyant le regard de Kagami qui fixait quelque chose derrière lui qu'il comprit à quel point il était dans la merde.

Il devrait juste s'enfuir mais… Poussé par une autre volonté, il se retourna lentement et eu simplement le temps d'apercevoir une personne au faciès très étrange.

Il recula d'un pas, effrayé. Il ne parvient même pas à utiliser la batte qu'il avait dans la main.

Le… L'être qui se tenait devant lui n'était clairement pas réglo. Il titubait, ne regardait même pas où il allait, avait un visage extrêmement pâle, presque cadavérique… Et ne parlons même pas des cernes noirs qui jalonnaient le dessous de ses yeux…

Il était foutu. Paralysé et totalement à la merci du zombie face à lui.

Il rigola un peu ironiquement...Il s'était tellement préparé à cette éventualité, et au moment crucial, il était incapable de réagir… Quelle douce amertume…

Il tourna lentement la tête vers Kuroko et Kagami, leur indiquant d'un regard de s'enfuir… Lorsque un puissant bruit le fit sursauter et se yeux dévièrent vers la source de l'impact.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est le zombie à terre, totalement assommé.

La deuxième… C'était une pelle…

Et la troisième… C'était son comparse blond, à qui il devait sûrement la vie.

Kise était revenu. Essoufflé et les yeux complètement écarquillés, il accrocha son regard à celui d'Aomine, complètement perdu.

\- T'étais où, Kise ?!

\- Je… J'étais parti acheter des bouteilles d'eau… Dans le magasin, juste à côté… Je sais que dans les règles, on a dit qu'il fallait jamais se séparer et tout ça mais… Mais on allait mourir de soif Aominecchi si…

Le joueur de Kaijo se fit couper par les bras du métis, qui le serraient contre lui avec une force démesurée.

Il lâcha sa pelle, et rendit l'étreinte qui lui était donnée.

Kuroko, lui, s'approcha doucement pour jeter un oeil à l'état du… "Mort-vivant", comme dirait Aomine. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant, avant que le métis ne relâche rapidement Ryouta, l'attrape et le soulève pour l'éloigner du zombie. Il ne manquerait plus que Tetsu se fasse avoir, comme ces bleus dans les films…

Ils s'éloignèrent alors, Kise ramassant sa pelle et ses bouteilles d'eau, et ils rejoignirent Kagami, qui n'avait pas du tout bougé, trop choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas passé loin…

\- On se casse d'ici. Rapidement. N'oubliez aucune affaire, et on continue d'avancer dès que tout le monde est prêt.

Ils vérifièrent tous qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu en chemin, comme l'avait ordonné Aomine. Kise et Kagami fouillèrent leur poche et regardèrent l'état de leurs armes, pendant que Kuroko sortit son portable, pour envoyer un message rapide à quelqu'un. Il fallait des renforts, quoi que dise Daiki, là ça devenait horriblement urgent. Vu ce qu'il venait de se passer… Il n'avait pas le choix d'appeler de l'aide.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Ouais…

\- On y va.

Le basané reprit le tête de fil, et commença à courir, prenant un rythme moins effréné que celui de leur première course. Comme il se l'était dit plus tôt, le but n'était pas d'en perdre un en route.

Sauf peut-être Kagami. Mais tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec ça…

Ils s'élancèrent à travers les rues de Tokyo, tournant parfois à la dernière seconde, lorsqu'Aomine souhaitait prendre des chemins moins peuplés.

Ce dernier voyait que Tetsu avait plutôt du mal à les suivre… Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs… Comme s'il attendait quelque chose en particulier et que ça le pesait au point où il n'arrivait pas à courir plus vite.

Soudain, les quatre amis entendirent quelqu'un crier un nom, qui les firent tous se stopper d'un même mouvement.

\- DAI-CHAN !

\- Oh non, merde… Pas Satsu… - _Dit-il en passant sa manche sur son visage._

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Momoicchi ?

\- C'est une FILLE ! Et une nana, ça a ses règles, donc niveau discrétion avec l'odeur de sang, c'est mort !

\- Oh…

Pendant qu'il expliquait à son comparse les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas d'une nana dans ses rangs, Momoi eu le temps de les rejoindre, en se posant au moins mille questions.

\- Dai-chan… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Aomine soupira. Il allait devoir lui expliquer et dans un même temps, l'abandonner… Ça allait être compliqué mais… Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- On va se réfugier dans les montagnes pour échapper à l'épidémie.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie, Dai-chan !

\- Je sais, mais on a pas le choix !

Les deux amis d'enfance se regardaient sans qu'aucun ne rompe le contact visuel. L'un exprimait clairement sa détermination et l'autre ses questionnements.

Kise ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette scène. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la jeune fille, c'était trop dur… Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas la faire venir avec eux. C'était trop dangereux…

Kuroko, lui, sortit de nouveau son portable pour communiquer, toujours avec la même personne.

\- Je ne comprends pas Dai-chan…

\- … Toi aussi, tu as entendu ce qui a été dit à la radio, Satsu ?

\- Bien-sûr !

\- On ne peut pas rester…

\- T'es tombé sur la tête, Dai-chan ! Ce n'est pas si grave…

\- Pas si grave ? C'est toi qui tourne pas rond, Satsu ! Ça ne l'est peut-être pas maintenant, mais ça risque d'empirer à tout moment !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'affolait pas. Pour elle tout paraissait normal ! C'était complètement invraisemblable ! Elle a entendu la même chose que lui pourtant…

Cependant, une question vient le tarauder, et il ne put se retenir très longtemps avant de lui poser.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour nous trouver ?

\- Facile ! C'est Aksahi-kun qui m'a demandé de vous trouver, et j'ai réussi grâce aux indications de Tetsu-kun !

Le métis se retourna vers son ancienne ombre, un air choqué collé sur le visage.

\- Tu nous a trahi, Tetsu.

Kuroko ne réagit aucunement à cette provocation, gardant son air parfaitement stoïque sur son visage.

Aomine ferma les yeux, se sentant vraiment mal des actions de son ancienne ombre.

\- On se casse.

Kise se tourna rapidement vers Momoi et Kuroko, en ouvrant la bouche… Mais ne préféra rien ajouter et commença à suivre le basané, lui aussi déçu des agissements de Kuroko. Cependant, il était aussi peiné de devoir les laisser derrière eux…

Kagami ne sut comment réagir. Il voulait vivre mais… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kuroko derrière lui. Son partenaire. Son ombre… C'était trop dur pour lui.

\- DAI-CHAN ! Mais où tu vas ?!

Dans un élan de colère, Aomine jetta sa batte de baseball au sol, laissant un bruit d'une grande violence se répercuter en écho dans la rue…

\- ON VEUT VIVRE SATSU, OK ?!

\- Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi… Enfin, Dai-chan, on ne va pas mourir !

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Akashi-kun…_

 _\- Que se passe-t-il, Tetsuya ?..._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- T'as aussi bien entendu que moi à la radio ce qu'il se tramait !

\- Je sais, Dai-chan, y'a un virus, mais…

\- Alors tu veux quoi de plus comme preuve ?!

\- Dai-chan… Tu nous as pas refait le coup quand même ?

 _Flash back_

 _\- Akashi-kun… Les débiles ont recommencé… Et ils ont eu Kagami-kun._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- De quoi tu me parles ? C'est réel ! Je l'ai entendu et vu de mes propres yeux ! Même les gars pourront te le confirmer ! J'ai failli être attaqué et j'aurais pu mourir si Kise n'avait pas été là !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as été attaqué, Dai-chan ?! Par qui ?

\- Non… Par quoi ! Un ZOMBIE SATSU ! UN PUTAIN DE ZOMBIE !

Momoi écarquilla les yeux, complètement ébahie par ce qu'elle entendait. C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Dai-chan… Il n'y a pas de zombies…

\- Putain, mais Satsu, t'écoutes rien, hein ! Je te dis que j'ai été attaqué ! Heureusement, il ne m'a pas mordu ce con !

\- Mordu ?

\- Oui, mordu ! Comme les plupart des zombies font pour bouffer !

\- Des Zombies ?...

Aomine se frotta soudainement les cheveux, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Dai-chan… Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement… Il n'y a pas de zombies.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu déconnes, tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu la même chose que moi ! Y a un putain de virus qui est un train de se propager, et toi, tu tilt pas ?!

Momoi respira un grand coup… Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid, ça ne changerait rien si elle se mettait elle aussi à hurler dans la rue…

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité à ses camarades…

\- La grippe, Dai-chan. C'est la grippe.

\- C'est qu'une putain d'excuse comme dans les films Satsu !

\- Non, non… Je t'assure, Dai-chan, c'est la grippe.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah explique moi pourquoi y a plein de gens avec des masques, pâles comme la mort au point où ils l'air mort ?

\- … Parce qu'ils ont attrapé la grippe.

Un gros blanc suivit cette révélation. Les trois comparses étaient littéralement en pleine apoplexie, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les mots de la jeune fille.

Ce silence dura plusieurs minutes, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne finisse par réagir.

Et heureusement, Kise avait toujours le bon mot pour conclure une conversation.

\- … Oups ?

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Dai-chan, Ki-chan ?...

Aomine n'en revenait toujours pas et était incapable de répondre à son amie d'enfance. Il était anéanti… Merde ils étaient si près du but, cette fois !

Kise se mit à rire nerveusement, se rendant compte de la réalité des faits. Lui aussi était un peu déçu. Ils partaient à l'aventure ! Ils s'étaient tellement préparés à ça, avec Aomine… Encore, une fois, on venait de briser leurs rêves.

Kagami, lui… Ne suivait plus rien. Il regardait successivement les deux groupes qui s'étaient formés, avec d'un côté Aomine et Kise, de l'autre, Momoi et Kuroko. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il se serait fait avoir ?

Soudain, le blond s'interrogea sur un tournant de leur escapade. Dans une petite crise de panique, Kise releva la tête pour regarder ses amis un à un, avant de poser sa question.

\- Mais alors, c'est qui que j'ai assommé dans la ruelle ?!

 _Flash back_

 ** _De Tetsu :_**

 _Akashi-kun… Kise-kun vient d'assommer à coup de pelle un infirmier qu'il a prit pour un zombie._

 ** _De Akashi :_**

 _Donne-moi l'adresse de l'endroit où ça s'est produit, je vais régler ce problème._

 ** _De Tetsu :_**

 _Il va me falloir des renforts, Akashi-kun._

 ** _De Akashi :_**

 _J'envoie un message à Satsuki, essaye de lui dire le plus précisément où vous êtes pour qu'elle vous rejoigne, Tetsuya._

 _Fin Flash back._

Kuroko haussa simplement les épaules pour lui répondre… Il ne vallait mieux pas lui dire qu'il avait failli commettre un crime, ça serait contre-productif.

Aomine finit par croiser les bras sur son torse, tout en fixant Tetsuya droit dans les yeux pour avoir une confirmation pure et simple.

\- Donc… Y a pas de zombies ?

\- Non, Aomine-kun.

Il hocha la tête successivement, avec une moue particulière sur le visage. Les lèvres pincées, et yeux fuyants… Il était vraiment dégoûté.

Il soupira, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Il fallait bien qu'il voit la vérité en face.

\- Hum...Bon….

Ils étaient tous pendu à ses lèvres.

\- … Bon bah tant pis, hein ! Une prochaine fois !

Ils eurent chacun une réaction bien différente. Momoi était prête à se facepalmer, Kuroko ferma fortement les yeux pour tenter de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu…

On passera sur le détail, que fermer les yeux ne permet pas de ne plus entendre, hein, c'est pas tout à fait le même sens et… Enfin, bref.

Kise sourit, en se disant que la prochaine fois serait la bonne, tandis que Kagami était complètement… Perdu.

Le métis se tourna soudainement vers son comparse blond, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Hey, Kise…. Ça te dit de jouer aux survivants ?!

\- Oh ouais, Aominecchi ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué à ça !

\- Bah on y go alors ! On va chez moi, ma mère est pas là. A plus les gars !

\- Bye, bye !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux fauteur de trouble s'éloignèrent, laissant de côté les armes qu'ils avaient emprunté chez Tetsu, et leurs amis, par la même occasion.

Kagami, lui se rapprocha de Kuroko, souhaitant avoir quelques explications…

\- Donc… Y a pas de zombies ?

\- Non, Kagami-kun.

\- Ah… ok. Et c'est quoi leur jeu de survivants, là ?

\- Le principe est simple, Kagami-kun, le but est de faire comme si deux personnes étaient seuls au monde et qu'ils devaient repeupler la planète.

\- Ah… Non, j'ai pas compris.

\- T'es trop innocent, Kagami-kun, c'est pour ça… Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu veux…

\- Je vais y aller aussi Tetsu-kun, j'ai des devoirs importants pour demain ! A plus tard, les garçons !

Elle s'éloigna en faisant des grands gestes de mains. Kagami finit par saluer son ami, et partir aussi de son côté, complètement paumé. Le jeune homme fantôme se retrouva seul, et une idée lui vint… Finalement, les deux idiots n'avaient pas que des idées complètement stupides…

Il prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro… Un petit sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage à l'entente de sa voix…

\- Oui, Tetsuya ? Je suis dans le train, j'arrive dans une demi-heure.

\- Aye, Akashi-kun… En arrivant, tu ne voudrais pas jouer aux survivants, avec moi ?

* * *

 **~.~**


End file.
